


untitled

by 506b



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sorry Jongin, Unrequited Love, lots of commas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/506b/pseuds/506b
Summary: he needs to get it off his chest.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll come up with a title later lol

“i was kind of in love with you,” jongin admits, because he needs to get it off his chest. it doesn’t matter anyway, sehun is married now, the possibility of being with him has been written off. jongin is happy for him. he’s happy, in love with someone in reach, going to start his life with a man that his family adores.

“you’re… not anymore? right?” sehun asks in response. jongin wasn’t really expecting him to say anything.

he sighs, looking away from the view of sehun’s balcony to see sehun looking at him curiously. he looks hopeful, like he did when he was talking about proposing to joonmyun, and jongin thinks he’s misinterpreting that look because he wants it to be real. “i don’t know,” he says, almost truthfully. he’s not sure what it’s like to be out of love with sehun. it’s been so long since he fell in the first place that he doesn’t know anymore. he shakes his head at himself, though, because the point of this is to get things off his chest and hiding more isn’t going to help. “i think i might still be. but it’s okay. i waited too long to do anything about it, and now you’ve got joonmyun. it’s okay.”

“jongin,” sehun says, soft, cautious. “i can’t — jongin, what?”

“i don’t want you to do anything, hun. i’m happy for you. joonmyun is awesome. i waited until after you were married for a reason. he’s great for you.”

“i love joonmyun,” sehun says. “i do, i love him,” he repeats, this time it sounds like he’s telling himself rather than jongin.

“i know,” jongin replies. he gives an easy smile, hoping that sehun can’t see through it just this once. “i just wanted you to know, okay? it’s good to let it out.” he stands up and stretches his back, sore from sitting in sehun’s outdoor chair for too long. “i’m gonna head out, taem’s probably sick of the dogs already. see you later.”

he can’t shake the small feeling of disappointment, but the feeling of relief is much bigger anyway. he’s not hiding anything from his best friend anymore, and maybe he can move on now.

**Author's Note:**

> awkwardddddd
> 
> i am not happy w/ this but i wrote it in like 10 mins and it’s the first thing i’ve written and completed in.. weeks.. so i’m posting it anyway lol .. idk
> 
> my twitter is @baekcore i mostly just.. cry about exo.. all the fuckin time.. Yeaaaa


End file.
